


Nell’appartamento di Izaya

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Izaya sa come provocare Shizuo.





	Nell’appartamento di Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest!:  
> Durarara!!; Izaya Orihara/Shizuo Heiwajima; ‘Abayo my ass’.

Nell’appartamento di Izaya

Shizuo era intento a correre dietro a Izaya, ansimava e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso, bruciando. Lo seguì lungo un dedalo di stradine, lo perse di vista e corse in una strada.

Un camioncino lo investì in piedi, il guidatore frenò, scese e vide le lunghe gambe di Shizuo, strette da dei pantaloni neri, sotto il suo mezzo. Strillò e corse via.

Izaya saltò giù da un balcone e lo guardò.

“Cadi ancora nel trucco che utilizzavo contro di te al liceo, Shizu-chan, non sei maturato per niente. 

Il camioncino iniziò a tremare, Shizuo lo sollevò sopra di sé, le gambe gli tremavano.

“Chi non è maturato per niente?! IZAYA!” gridò Shizuo, lanciandolo dietro di sé. Il camioncino si conficcò a terra, alzando un polverone.

Shizuo premette la sua fronte contro quella di Izaya, che teneva le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.

“Tu” lo sfido Izaya. Ghignò e saltò all’indietro, evitando i pugni dell’altro.

“Ti aspetto stasera al mio appartamento, per continuare a divertirci” disse Izaya. Corse via dimenando la mano.

“IZAYAAAAAA!” ululò Shizuo, vedendolo allontanarsi.

*********

Shizuo si accese una sigaretta, inspirò rumorosamente, sentendo il sapore di nicotina pungergli le narici.

< Maledetta pulce. Quando te ne andrai all’altro mondo, libererai Ikebukuro da una presenza maledetta. Perché pur sapendo di quanto sangue si sono macchiate le tue mani, ci sentiamo così legati? Arriverà il giorno in cui ci ammazzeremo davvero a vicenda? > si domandò.

Passò di fianco al tavolinetto su cui era appoggiato una scacchiera, con pezzi scompagnati di scacchi, shogi e go disposti in ordine assolutamente casuale agli occhi di chiunque non fosse Izaya. 

Shizuo si voltò di scatto, sentendo dei passi provenire dalla cucina e vi si diresse, entrando.

“ _Abayo my ass_ ” lo sfidò Izaya, davanti a lui. Le sue iridi color sangue brillarono, incastonate nei suoi occhi sottili.

Shizuo impallidì, guardando l’altro avanzare verso di lui, privo di pantaloni e con un tanga così succinto da lasciare scoperti completamente i glutei dell’altro.

“Quello che dirà addio a qualcosa sarai tu: alla vita!” sbraitò Shizuo. Sollevò il frigorifero e glielo lanciò contro, Izaya scivolò lungo il pavimento, schivandolo e l’elettrodomestico si abbatté sul pavimento alle sue spalle, andando in pezzi.

“Davvero priveresti due piccole sorelline del loro adorato fratellone? Eppure anche tu sei un maggiore… di un giornalista. Ci vorrebbe così poco per uno scandalo” chiese Izaya, rialzandosi.

“Lascia stare mio fratello!” urlò Shizuo. Avvampò, vedendo che l’altro si stava sfilando anche il tanga viola acceso.

“Tranquillo, voglio che il tuo fratellino sia il sicuro. Io sì che capisco le pene di un fratello maggiore” mormorò Izaya.

Shizuo indietreggiò, serrò un pugno e colpì il muro, lasciando una crepa circolare lì dove aveva colpito.

“Però pensavo che a una ‘bestia’ come te, una proposta di questo tipo potesse soltanto piacere” disse Izaya, dandosi qualche pacca sul sedere ignudo.

Shizuo lo sollevò di peso e lo lanciò sul divano.

“Lo hai voluto tu” ringhiò. Gli si mise di sopra e sentì l’altro scoppiare a ridere. “Vediamo se riesco a zittirti” ruggì Shizuo. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendosi largo con forza dentro di lui, strappandogli un urlo basso e roco.

Shizuo lo prese ripetutamente con foga, gli afferrò i polsi e gli fece scricchiolare le ossa del braccio.

“Questo è il mio ragazzo. Più forte” lo invoglio Izaya.

Shizuo iniziò ad entrare ancora più a fondo, con spinte massicce, le ossa delle gambe di Izaya s’incrinarono, mentre il divano sotto di loro si sfondava.

Izaya precipitò a terra tra i resti sul pavimento, mentre Shizuo continuava a prenderlo. I suoi occhi rossi erano liquidi, le sue pupille dilatate ed era scosso da tremiti di piacere.

I gemiti e i mugolii dei due risuonavano nell’appartamento, Izaya ansimava. Shizuo gli morse la spalla, Izaya s’inarcò, facendo leva con la testa e i piedi. Venne, lo sperma gli scivolò lungo le gambe sottili.

Shizuo gli lasciò andare le braccia, gli strinse con forza i fianchi fino a lasciare i segni delle dita e continuò a prenderlo, fino a venire a sua volta.

“Sì, così _Shizu-chan_!” ululò Izaya.

Shizuo scivolò fuori da Izaya, crollò su un fianco e si addormentò, tenendo Izaya stretto a sé.

Izaya ghignò e strinse gli occhi, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto


End file.
